scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Cartoons (Youtube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures movie-spoofs of Tristar Pictures 1991 film, "The Doors". Cast: *Jim Morrison - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Pamela Courson - Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ray Manzarek - Scaredy Squirrel (Scaredy Squirrel) *Robby Krieger - Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *John Densmore - Finn (Adventure Time) *Paul Rothchild - Rigby (Regular Show) *Tom Baker - Sapphire (Steven Universe) *Bill Siddons - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Dog - Rocky (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cat - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Patricia Kennealy - Linclon Loud (The Loud House) *Engineer - Last Session - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mom - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dad - Tina (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Young Jim - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Little Sister - Rita (Flushed Away) *Shaman - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Indian in Deserts - Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks) *Young Man with Pam - The Toad (Flushed Away) *UCLA Student - Jeff (Clarence) *UCLA Student - Benson (Regular Show) *Blues Singer on Venice Boardwalk - Buster Moon (Sing) *Dorothy - Sussie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bouncer - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Robby Krieger's Girlfriend - Rosita (Sing) *Fog Groupie - Terence (The Angry Birds Movie) *Music Manager - Alex (Madagascar) *Music Manager's Sidekick - Marty (Madagascar) *Jerry - Melman (Madagascar) *Backstage Manager - Julien (Madagascar) *Old Crone - Skipper (Madagascar) *Whiskey Girl - Dexter (Dexter Laboratory) *Whiskey Girl - Dee Dee (Dexter Laboratory) *Patron at The Whiskey - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Jac Holzman - Rico (Madagascar) *Bruce Botnick - Mort (Madagascar) *John Densmore's Girlfriend - Peg (Peg + Cat) *New York Groupie - Sid (Flushed Away) *Ed Sullivan - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Sullivan's Producer - Le Frog (Flushed Away) *CBS Girl Backstage - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Makeup Artist - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Hairdresser at the Sullivan Show - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Magazine Photographer - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Edie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Warhol PR - Doki (Doki) *Partygoer - Mundi (Doki) *Italian Count - Nature Cat (Nature Cat) *Nico - Fico (Doki) *Andy Warhol - Oto (Doki) *Warhol Eurosnob - Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Warhol Eurosnob - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Warhol Actress - Dade (Harvey Beaks) *Warhol Actress - Piri Piri (Harvey Beaks) *New York Jouralist - RJ (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Verne (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Heather (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Stella (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Gladys (Over the Hedge) *New York Jouralist - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *New Haven Promoter - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Macing Cop - Claire (Harvey Beaks) *Roadie - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Roadie - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *New Haven Cop - Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) *New Haven Cop - Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) *Police Lieutenant - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bartender - Manfred (Ice Age) *Patron at Barney's - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Hippie at Party - Buck (Ice Age) *Chuck Vincent - Sid (Ice Age) *Girl in Car - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Girl in Car - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Wicca Priestess - SwaySway (Breadwinners) *High Priest - Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) *Indian at the Outdoor Concert - Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) *Indian at the Outdoor Concert - Daizy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) *Miami Journalist - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Miami Promoter - Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) *Miami Cop - Whitey (Flushed Away) *Miami Cop - Spike (Flushed Away) *Judge - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Lawyer - Nigel (Codename Kids Next Door) *Associate Lawyer - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Prosecutor - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Secretary - Numbuh 3 (Codename Kids Next Door) *Office Publicist - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Office P.A. - Matser Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) *Birthday Girl - Dongwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Hippie Girl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hippie Girl - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Drag Queen - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Arthur Bremer - Twlight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stray Hippie - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hippie Chick - Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Warhol Guest - Vlad (Danny Phantom) *William Calley - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Sailor - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Concert Goer - Jenny (As Life as a Teenage Robot) *Dancer - Tiff (As Life as a Teenage Robot) *Army Soldier - Sheldon (As Life as a Teenage Robot) *Girl - Mrs. Wakeman (As Life as a Teenage Robot) *Motor Officer - Computer (Invader Zim) *Audience Member - Zim (Invader Zim) *UCLA Film Stundent - Rocko (Rocko's Morden Life) *Trick's Friend - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) *Man at Birthday Party - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Sex Silhouette - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Guru - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Insane Vegetarian - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Adolf Hitler - Diego (Dora the Explorer) *Hippie - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *Hippie - Map (Dora the Explorer) *Ethel Kennedy - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Robert F. Kennedy - JoJo Tickle (JoJo's Circus) *Martin Luther King - Croaky (JoJo's Circus) *Concert Goer - Max (Dinosaur King) *Guy Back Stage - Rex (Dinosaur King) *Tripping Fan - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Charles Manson - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Music Lawyer - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Reporter - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Richard Nixon - Mrs. Drake (Dinosaur King) *Groupie - Dr. Drake (Dinosaur King) *Street Spectator - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Dade Politician - Clemont (Pokemon) *Soundman - Matt (Cyberchase) *Roadie - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Hippie - Digit (Cyberchase) *New Raven Tween Reporter - Delete (Cyberchase) *Roadie - Buzz (Cyberchase) *UCLA Film Professor - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) *Okie Girl - Celia (Monsters, Inc.) *Groupie - WordGirl (WordGirl) *Hippie - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Police Officer - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Concert Hippie - Mr Nervess (The Mr. Men Show) *UCLA Stundent - Fear (Inside Out) *George Wallace - Duck (WordWorld) Trivia *Because Jennifer Tilly plays by Okie Girl (The Doors) and Celia (Monsters, Inc.) from the same voice actor reference. *"Bohemian Rhapsody" Peformed by The Doors and Queen. Clips: Movies/TV Shows *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) *Scaredy Squirrel (2010) *Johnny Test (2005) *Adventure Time (2010) *Regular Show (2009) *Steven Universe (2013) *Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Loud House (2016) *The Fairly Oddparents (2001) *Flushed Away (2006) *Harvey Beaks (2015) *Clarence (2013) *Sing (2016) *Shark Tale (2004) *Madagascar (2005) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *Dexter Laboratory (1996) *Peg + Cat (2013) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Doki (2013) *Nature Cat (2015) *Teen Titans Go (2013) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Camp Lazlo (2005) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) *Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004) *Ice Age (2002) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Breadwinners (2014) *Wow Wow Wubbzy! (2006) *Codename Kids Next Door (2002) *Danny Phantom (2004) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) *Invader Zim (2001) *Rocko's Morden Life (1993) *Handy Manny (2006) *Dora the Explorer (2000) *JoJo's Circus (2003) *Dinosaur King (2007) *Pokemon (1997) *Cyberchase (2002) *WordGirl (2007) *The Mr. Men Show (2008) *Sheep in the Big Sheep (2000) *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) *WordWorld (2007) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Eveyone's Hero (2006) *Inside Out (2015) Movie Used: *The Doors (1991) Voices *Robin Williams *Bonnie Hunt *Ronny Cox *Christopher Plummer *Christopher Walken *Bradley Copper *David Paymer *William Shanter *Rip Torn *Robert Wagner *John Hurt *William Hurt *Jim Broadbent *Scott Caan *James Caan *Luke Wilson *Brian Cox *Richard Dreyfuss *Terence Stamp *Ashton Kutcher *Frank Welker *Michael J. Fox *Joan Cusack *John Cusack *Tom Hanks Category:Youtube Pictures Category:The Doors Movie Spoofs